


The Birthday (Chunkrat)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Eating, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat celebrates his birthday with his friends by doing none other then having an eating contest.





	The Birthday (Chunkrat)

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna post this now because my followers on twitter wanted to and because the event for it came out today.

Happy birthday to Junkrat! It may be only the release date of the game but I don’t care. That was when we were introduced into this character and if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t have met all you amazing people and made this one of the best years of chunkrat period. So why not celebrate eh? 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉 (also chunkrat in a party hat is so adorable)

———————————

“Come on hoggy! Tell me where we’re goin!” Junkrat groaned, getting impatient with the man who sat in the front seat.

“Somewhere you’ll realize what your doing to yourself and start doing something about it” Roadhog answered, keeping the destination a total secret.

Junkrat huffed, “it’s me fucking birthday and yer gonna ducking scold me about me weight! I get you want me to shed some points but this is fuckin stupid!” Junkrat shouted, crossing his arms across his soft chest.

Today was Junkrats birthday, and it seemed as if no one remembered. When he had breakfast it seemed as if the Overwatch base had been abandoned. The only person there was Roadhog and of course he thought it’d be a great idea to scold him about his weight. Junkrat rubbed his brow in frustration.

The transportation vehicle wasn’t helping either. Roadhog was huge and could barely squeeze himself into the front seat. Junkrat himself had to be pushed into the back by Roadhog. The once smaller Junker was so wide that he took up almost all the seats. His big round belly pressing against the front seat. Junkrats weight alone cause the rear end of the car to sink, scraping against the road. Thankfully Roadhogs weight had managed to almost balance it out so there wasn’t too much damage to the vehicle.

“You have reached your destination” said the automatic voice. Stopping in front of said place.

Roadhog managed to squeeze himself out thanks to his muscles but since Junkrat had almost none and was to heavy to do it himself, Roadhog had the job of pulling the obese Junker out. After a few hard tugs Junkrat plopped out of the vehicle, landing on the ground with a thud. Thankfully the fat on his body acted as a cushion so it didn’t hurt him much.

Once Junkrat was able to stand up, he looked to see where he was actually going, a bakery? This would be the last place take someone with a major food addiction, “Hogs, you sure this is the right place?” Junkrat asked

Roadhog nodded, “yep. Now hurry up, I’m not waiting on your fat ass” Roadhog motioned Junkrat over and opened the door for him. Junkrat had to suck in his gut and enter sideways in order to make his way into the bakery, Roadhog sighed at how long it was taking for the Junker to simply get through a door.

At first it was completely dark in the bakery, and Junkrat tried not to run into chairs before the blinding lights suddenly turned on, “SURPRISE!” Voices shouted. Junkrats heart nearly lept out of his chest, he lost his balance almost immediately and fell backwards onto his fat bottom. When Junkrats eyes readjusted to the light, those voices were the members of Overwatch.

Junkrat had a huge grin on his face, “You fuckers got me really good!” Junkrat laughed, slowly standing himself up before greeting everyone.

“We would never forget a birthday as special as yours” Lucio chimed in.

Junkrat blushed a little. For all the attention he loved about his weight, he was always shy when he was the center of attention when it wasn’t due to his eating habits, “Jeez guys your the best. I don’t even want any damn presents. This enough made my birthday awesome.”

“Well that’s the thing” Jesse said, “We all sort of rented out the bakery and sort of bought a lot of treats because were having our very own eating contest!” The crowd of Overwatch members moved aside to reveal a long table right across from them and it was all covered with pies, cakes, donuts and all other sorts of delicious pastries.

Junkrats eyes widened immediately and began to jump up and down excitedly, his belly wobbling in the process, “oh my shit are you serious?!? I’ve never been in one before! Thank you guys so much!” Junkrat cheered, giving every member a big bear hug.

They got on with it right away, leading Junkrat up the steps and to the two chairs that he would be sitting in. As Junkrat sat down, a knock came from the door, “must be our guests!” Mercy spoke up. She went to the door and opened it, only to reveal Reaper.

“Reaps? What the hell are you doin here? You know you’ll get captured right?” Junkrat asked worriedly.

Reaper shrugged him off, “we made um... a compromise for today” Reaper explained.

Then the huge curtain behind him (Junkrat didn’t care to notice until now) was slid back to reveal the one and only Winston.

“Winny!” Junkrat exclaimed, happy to see his good pal here.

“Greetings Jamison, I thought I’d drop by when I heard it was your birthday and there was an eating contest involved”

Junkrat laughed as Reaper went up next to Junkrat and Winston was pushes up next to Reaper, “Whoever finishes their food first, or whoever is the last person that doesn’t quit in the 40 minutes we’ve given you, wins the contest. Are you ready you three” Lucio asked, holding up his stop watch.

The three nodded preparing for what was definitely going to be a tough challenge, eating faster than Junkrat. Then Lucio shouted go and the three starting to gorge themselves right away. Reaper and Winston had tried to find a way to help themselves eat faster but Junkrat had none at all, he just ate. Whenever the three were at Winston’s house and eating, it was always Junkrat who would eat the most, and keep eating. This was because he was hungry and because of his urge to see how far he can go. To see how much he can stretch his soft stomach.

For awhile the other members of Overwatch watched, but soon the older teammates began to wonder off and have their own conversations except for Reinhardt and Roadhog.The younger members stayed back to watch but they also talked while the contest was going on. It was fine by Junkrat, besides, who’d want to watch someone stuff their face for 40 minutes straight.

The food tasted delicious, so that was one reason for the three to keep eating. Reaper, hadn’t had much stuffing experiences in his life, mainly because he was too busy stuffing Junkrat, had slowed down at 15 minute mark despite his large beer gut looking like it could hold a lot more in. But the look in his eyes was determination and Reaper kept pushing himself, cramming in donut after donut and pie after pie. Reapers gut pressed so far out into his lap and was getting so tight he thought he would burst. He kept eating.

Winston was doing perfectly fine himself, eating like a pig but you could tell it was his tactic, his one big disadvantage was having a belly so big. It was huge and round it prevented him from reaching the food on the table. The more he ate the more his stomach bloated and grew, the more distance there was between him and the next slice of cake. What he did start to do though was start placing dishes atop his belly as he ate. It would be quicker to grab and he loved having his own personal table.

Junkrat had no rhyme or reason for his eating, he just shoveled in handful after handful of tastes pastries into his mouth. Not caring for all the crumbs that fell onto the top of his belly. Thankfully they were all given milk and Junkrat used it to his advantage. First he would stuff himself with as much food as he could, then he’d drink as much milk as he could to help wash and keep it down. Each gulp of milk and bite of food seemed to further expand the Junkers belly. Junkrat had to reach to his sides to readjust Roadhogs hand-me-downs because his protruding belly was to big in the front. It was already pressing against the table.

Time went on and three had shown no signs of stopping. Winston had ran out of food on his own personal belly table and reached down to grab the next few plates. He couldn’t reach it. For awhile Winston huffed and puffed as he tries his hardest to reach for something, anything. But his belly was too bloated and stretched and he was unable to get closer to the food he was given. Since no one was supposed to help out the contestants, Winston had to call it quits. “Curse my immobility” Winston sighed, patting his gigantic belly, “oh I can never stay mad at you, your too cute!” Winston smiled, before giving off a loud belch and throwing the towel in.

Only two remained. Reaper and Junkrat stuffing themselves until one gave up ran out of food. Junkrat knew Reaper was never one to stuff himself so he had that as an advantage. Really though he was just trying to eat all the food he had in front of him. Of course his stomach protested, growling loudly and gurgling. But Junkrat shiver that feeling to the side in order to get his next mouthful of food. He had a lot more experience though. Being stuffed by Reaper and Winston taught him a few things, and he had grown accustomed to eating this much food. But not this much. Junkrat has never seen this much food in one setting in his life! It was definitely going to be a challenge to eat it all.

Reaper was still eating surprisingly, it had slowed down a lot, but he was still eating. His poor stomach was constantly groaning and moaning. He had never eaten this much food before and it showed. Reapers now hugely tight gut sat firmly in his lap. It was so heavy that Reaper though his blubbery thighs couldn’t handle it.

“*BELLCH! BURRRAAP*”

The members of Overwatch who were watching erupted into chair for the winner of the contest. None other than Jamison Fawkes. He only won by a little though, Reaper had yet to eat two more pies in order to tie with the Junker.

Reapers gut was huge. It was round and hard packed really tight. His stomach grumbles as Reaper himself held onto his belly in pain, burping and hiccuping. His white tank top rode up so far now that it didn’t even cover the Talon members belly. There was no use trying to pull that sweatshirt supper up his belly, it was far too round to do anything about it now. But he was happy with himself. It was a challenge to beat the Junker and Reaper knew that no one could be more of a fatty than Junkrat. Second place was good for being the smallest of the three. He was surprised he even beat Winston, who was too busy swapping spit with Grodd. Reaper laid back in his chair and his eye lids fell heavy. The food coma was starting to take effect.

Junkrats already huge belly was now even way bigger than before. His belly was so huge that it forced his legs to spread apart. His belly just hanging a little past his knees. The Junker smiled as he tried to contain all the belches inside of him but it was no use. The Junker let out a chain of belches and hiccuping before being able to say a word. His pants button was long gone at this point and Junkrat thought in the back of his mind if he outgrew Roadhogs pants now. 

Reinhardt and a few others went up to the tables to give out the medals and tried to let the Junker stand up. But his belly was so heavy and big that he couldn’t move, not to mention that he couldn’t feel his legs much anymore. But it was no problem as Reinhardt and Roadhog lifted up the Junker and did a victory lap around the bakery. They had to place him in a couple of chairs earlier than expected because the two underestimated Junkrats sheer mass.

For the rest of the day everyone enjoyed Junkrats 28th (guess) birthday party. Junkrat and Reaper unable to move for the rest of the time. They talked of good memories and experiences they had with the Junker and it all out a huge dumb smile on his face. He even put on one of those cone birthday hats. The plastic string almost couldn’t fit under Junkrats soft chin. The hours grew longer and more alcohol was drunken than normal as they celebrated the overweight Junkers birthday.

*later*

“Oof! Be more careful with the landing next time!” Junkrat complained as he was dropped onto his bed, a few springs breaking on impact.

“Sorry about that” Roadhog said, “I know I might be hard on you and all, but it’s only because I care for you. I don’t wanna get sappy so happy birthday and goodnight partner in crime” Roadhog waved good bye.

Junkrat said his good bye and Roadhog left. He set the lights dim to make sure his soon to be pounding headache wouldn’t be as bad. He tore off his now destroyed pants, allowing his jiggly thighs the space it needed to breath. It also allowed his mountain of a belly to plop out even further.

Junkrat played with his belly as he watched it rise and fall like a huge mountain, only the mountain was Junkrats very own belly. It was still very full and it pressed against his lungs, causing Junkrat to pant more but he didn’t mind. He ogled himself as squeezed his soft gut. He was getting really huge and so wide. He was surprised he could even walk at this point.

Junkrats lips quivered the more he played with his belly. He got more turned on, his bulge pressing far into his underbelly. The thought of getting so big and fat got Junkrats gears moving. His hands became more greedy for those rolls of fat. Junkrat pursed his lips bro a smile as he juggled and shook his belly. It was so heavy he couldn’t even lift it up on his own anymore.

How had he grown so big since his last birthday? And how big do he’ll be by the next one? The questions popped up into the Junkers mind and he smirked. Wanting to be the absolute fattest he can be.

It was a very good birthday.

————————————

Hope you enjoyed this because I really did! I love the thought of chunky chunkrat in a birthday cone hat with crumbs on his belly as he eats cake. One can dream!


End file.
